Mounting equipment and devices are dependent on the manufacturer mounting locations for securing to third party structures. This may require individual adaptation for each piece of equipment or device to mount to specific locations which may be time consuming and labor intensive. Furthermore, if the piece of equipment or device is desired to be moved, the amount of time and effort is increased to re-mount the piece of equipment or device in a new location. A manufacturer may entertain adding quick mounting hardware to their equipment or devices for addition money paid for by the customer but the new hardware may not be compatible with other manufacturer's hardware.
The problem is compounded if the piece of equipment or device is desired to be mounted in a vehicle such as an ambulance, helicopter, airplane, military vehicle, ATV, cart, etc. The rigors that the securing fasteners must endure are increased over static applications. Furthermore, the occupants of the vehicle may require relocation of the piece of equipment or device away from a service area and without the need for tools.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative approaches to secure and easily relocate equipment or devices throughout and around a vehicle.